Blueberry Pie
It feels so different after settling down. Me and my wife had now quit our cop work at ZPD, as we were starting a calm life together as a married couple. While she was now a carrot farmer again like she was once, I did mostly office work still in the ZPD building. The first day at work in my new cubicle had been more laid-back than the usual day as a policeman. I still chatted with Clawhauser and Bogo during our breaks. While they do miss the days of me and Judy in action, they know it was probably for our best. From seven o'clock at morning to five o´clock at afternoon, it was as safe and basic as a work day can be. But it´s fine for me. The day had ended, and I was driving home on my red car. Not the most expensive car I´ve owned, but still beats the jokemobile anyday. Thankfully I never had to do meter maid work myself. It´s great that we moved to the countryside in Bunnyburrow, it felt like a breath of fresh air after that apartment. Suddenly, I felt hungry. I hadn´t eaten anything since my sandwich for lunch. I hoped there was something to eat at home. I drove to our cozy little home at Bunnyburrow, and parked the car. After going in, I smelled something delicious. A mouthwatering scent that I could recognize anyday. I went to the kitchen, and saw what I thought it was. A small, delicious-looking blueberry pie with a crispy crust. In the middle of it was a heart with "For Nick" carved on it. It was very obvious who had done this. I don´t usually eat dessert first, but now was time to make an exception. I carved a slice and tasted it. How delicious it was. It tasted just like my mother´s blueberry pie. It seemed like Judy had become just as good at cooking as she had. Judy had really gotten into baking even during the early days of our relationship. I loved her cookies, muffins and apple pie so much, but blueberry pie was still my number one favourite. Blueberries were to me like cheese is to a mouse. I just can´t resist. "It was a surprise gift for you, darling. To celebrate our first day of settling down", I heard her voice. There she stood at the kitchen door, smiling gently at me. Judy Hopps, the former ZPD top cop, who was now a simple carrot farmer and my dear wife. It was great to see her in that familiar pink flannel, jeans and sun hat again. "Even more delicious than before, Carrots. Thank you", I said. I walked to her and gave her a small, blueberry flavored kiss on her cute bunny cheek. She giggled and almost dropped her hat. "Remind me that I´ll bake you a carrot cake tomorrow too, bun bun", I added. "Oh Nick...Some things never change, do they?" Judy hugged me. Even after getting married, she was still as sweet and considerate towards me as she was during the early days of our relationship. She had also prepared some creamy carrot soup for supper for the two of us, but we weren´t in a hurry to eat it just yet. She just wanted to stay and hug me at the moment, and I did likewise. This was only one of the dozens of reasons why I loved my wife so much. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick Hopps continuity